Hermiones Geheimnis
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Hermione Granger ist keinesfalls so ein braves Mädchen. HG/DM
1. Muggellied

Muggellied

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way

(Im a bitch. Meredith Brooks)

Summend lief Hermione Granger durch die kühlen Gänge von Hogwarts. Ende Herbst war es hier wirklich frisch, doch das störte die Hexe nicht. Sie war von den Schulsprecherräumen unterwegs zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. „Aguamenti.", sagte sie zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, als sie davor stand. In Gedanken fragte sie sich immer wieder, wer in Merlin´s Namen verdammt nochmal so verrückt war, dieses Passwort zu wählen. Neville flutete das Bild fast jede Woche, ganz zu schweigen von den Erstklässlern, die es cool fanden, endlich einen Zauberstab zu haben und diesen auch pausenlos in den Händen hatten. Wo sie grade dabei war...war das da auf dem Boden nicht schon wieder Wasser?! Die Schulsprecherin betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und sag gerade noch einen tropfnassen Erstklässler in Richtung der Schlafsäle huschen.

„Hey Hermione.", wurde sie auch schon von Ron, Harry und Ginny begrüßt, welche es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatten und eine Runde Zauberschach spielten, wobei Harry eindeutig Unterstützung von Ginny hatte. Die stand jetzt jedoch auf und zog ihre beste Freundin in eine Ecke, wo sie den Muffliato-Zauber über sie legte. „Also, wo warst du denn so lange?" „Du weißt ganz genau, wo ich war...oder besser gesagt...was ich in der Zeit gemacht habe." „Und, wie war es diesmal?" „Genauso gut wie sonst auch. Und du weißt, dass ich dir nichts weiter darüber sagen werde..." „Die ach so brave Hermione Granger hat eine Affäre. Das zu wissen reicht mir schon. Das ist immerhin mehr als die meisten wissen. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht sagst, wer es ist." „Ginny, es ist nur Spaß ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen. Das muss niemand außer uns beiden wissen. Und jetzt lass uns lieber wieder zu den Jungs gehen. Harry sieht ziemlich aufgeschmissen ohne dich aus." Die Weasley beendete den Zauber also und setzte sich wieder zu ihrem Liebsten, während Hermione in dem Sessel neben Ron Platz fand. Dabei musste sie immer wieder an dieses Lied denken, welches sie im Sommer in ihrem Elternhaus gehört hatte und welches sie nun gedankenverloren summte, während sie weiter auf Harrys Untergang auf dem Schachbrett sah. „Hermione, sei doch bitte mal ruhig...ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.", erklärte Harry, worauf Ron nur lachte. „Dir nützt alle Konzentration der Welt nichts mehr. Außerdem...was summst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit, Hermione?" „Das? Oh, das ist nur ein Muggellied, was ich in den Ferien gehört habe." „Welches denn?", wollte nun auch Ginny wissen, welche die Muggellieder gar nicht mal so schlecht fand. „Es heißt B.i.t.c.h. von Meredith Brooks und ich bezweifle, dass du es schon kennst... Die Stelle, die mir immer wieder im Kopf herum geht, geht ungefähr so...  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I know nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Ginny musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Das trifft ja alles auf dich zu." „Aber Hermione ist doch keine Mutter.", wandte Ron ein. „Wenn man aber ihr Verhalten mit dem Kleinkind-Verhalten von Harry und dir vergleicht, dann schon.", grinste die jüngste Weasley. „Aber das andere trifft doch nicht zu." „Doch Hermione, überleg doch mal.", begann Harry, „Du bist eine Heilige, siehe .R.. Oder denk doch einmal nur daran, wie oft wir die Schulregeln gebrochen haben. Das macht dich eindeutig zu einer Sünderin." Plötzlich begann Ginny zu kichern und bekam sich eine kurze Zeit lang gar nicht mehr ein. Als sie zumindest wieder etwas atmen konnte, zog sie Hermione nochmals zur Seite. „Außerdem sind da noch gewisse andere Aktivitäten von dir, die überhaupt nicht so heilig sind." Die beiden Mädchen lachten nur. „Und er hat mir vorhin noch gesagt, dass ich eine Göttin bin." „Was hast du denn mit ihm angestellt?" Hermione beugte sich zu Ginny und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin die Rothaarige große Augen machte. „Sein Traum scheinst du ja auch zu sein...fehlt nur noch...Erinnerst du dich noch an euer drittes Jahr? Da hast du dem Frettchen eine verpasst. Seine Hölle warst du auf jeden Fall." Hermione Granger musste nur noch mehr lachen. „Ich hab ihn noch nie so schnell rennen sehen. Nicht mal, nachdem der falsche Mad Eye Moody ihn verhext hatte." „Hast du gehört, sein Patronus soll angeblich auch ein Frettchen sein.", grinste Ginny. „Verdient hätte er es auf jeden Fall. Aber er ist schon ganz schön heiß." Leise kichernd gingen die beiden schließlich wieder zu den Jungen.


	2. Gefangen

Gefangen

„Wow..." Erschöpft ließ sich Hermione Granger zurück aufs Bett fallen und sah zu Draco Malfoy, der ebenso fertig und schwer atmend neben ihr lag. „Das ist es doch immer.", grinste der Slytherin, worauf er von der Brünetten nur ein „Eingebildeter Idiot..." zu hören bekam. „Und dabei haben wir es eigentlich nur Weasley zu verdanken, dass wir zusammen sind...", „Ja, Ron baut manchmal ziemlichen Mist..." „Manchmal ist gut. Ständig trifft es eher."

Rückblick:

„Die Kammer dort ist ideal.", Ron deutete auf eine kleine und alte Abstellkammer. „Ja, die passt. So, jetzt müssen wir noch die Zauber darauf legen, die wir in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen haben. Endlich ist die staubige Bibliothek mal zu was nütze. Also, wir brauchen den Zauber, der die Tür für mindestens 24 Stunden verschließt. Dann brauchen wir noch den, damit da drin keine Magie funktioniert und den, damit die Hauselfen zwar Dinge bringen, aber keine Person mitnehmen können.", erklärte Harry und führte dann die Zauber aus. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, dass Malfoy in die Falle geht. Denkst du, er glaubt die Geschichte von dem Brief der schönen Unbekannten?" „Keine Ahnung...", setzte Harry an, unterbrach sich jedoch und warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Ron, als er Schritte hörte. Tatsächlich erschien Draco Malfoy am Ende des Gangs und schlich sich direkt in die kleine Kammer. „Genial. Es hat geklappt. Das müssen wir unbedingt Hermione erzählen. Wo steckt sie eigentlich?", wunderte sich Ron. „Sie wollte irgendwo Weihnachtsdeko suchen und..." In diesem Moment durchbrachen zwei wütende Schreie aus der Kammer Harrys Ausführungen. Der eine kam von Draco Malfoy, der andere von...Hermione Granger. Die beiden standen an der Tür und versuchten sie auf zu bekommen. Sie wollten keinesfalls länger mit dem jeweils anderen in der Kammer bleiben. „Wir sollten besser zu Dumbledore...", riet Harry und Ron folgte ihm sogleich.

Indessen hatten die beiden unfreiwillig Gefangenen bemerkt, dass rütteln nichts brachte. „Alohomora!", befahl Draco, doch nichts rührte sich. „Geh mal zur Seite!" verlangte Hermione und versuchte es ebenfalls mit einigen Zaubersprüchen. „War das schon alles, Granger?" „Ach halt die Klappe und mach lieber mal Licht.", keifte Hermione ihn an, während sie zwei Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zog. „Lumos!", befahl Draco, doch wieder passierte nichts. Hermione seufzte. „Jesus sprach es werde Licht und es funktionierte nicht.", dabei hantierte sie im Dunkeln am Türschloss herum. „Was bei Merlin tust du da, Granger?!" „Ich versuche uns hier raus zu bringen, indem ich das Schloss auf Muggelart öffne. Das hab ich als Kind bei den Pfadfindern gelernt." „Lernt man bei diesen Wegfindern auch, wie es richtig funktioniert?!" „Ersten heißt das Pfadfinder, zweitens ist es hier ziemlich dunkel und drittens ist die Tür wohl verzaubert." „Heißt dass, wir sitzen hier fest, weil das bisschen schon alles war, was du kannst?!" „Halt endlich mal die Klappe Malfoy, oder leg eine andere Platte auf, in der du eventuell mal einen Plan hast, wie wir hier raus kommen." „Wahrscheinlich erstmal gar nicht. Und wer ist dieser komische Jesus, von dem du da vorhin gesprochen hast?" „Zuerst mal ist er nicht komisch, sondern der Grund, warum es Weihnachten und Ostern gibt. Und zweitens, sag mir nicht, dass du nicht schon einmal von ihm gehört hast." „Ich habe den Namen wirklich noch nie gehört.", gestand er ehrlich und auch etwas verwirrt. „Na schön, dann hör wenigstens gut zu.

Die Muggel glauben an Gott...eine übersinnliche Person, die die Welt erschaffen hat. Angeblich gibt es nichts, was er nicht sieht. Vor knapp 2000 Jahren wurde ihm von der Jungfrau Maria ein Sohn geboren..." „Warte, wie kann sie einen Sohn haben, wenn sie doch Jungfrau war?!" „Malfoy, strapazier meine Nerven nicht! Jedenfalls hatte Gott einen Sohn, Jesus, der genau am heiligen Abend geboren wurde. Er hat den Glauben an Gott verbreitet, gelehrt, dass alle Menschen gleich sind und viele Wunder vollbracht. Allerdings hat er im alten Rom gelebt und somit war er den römischen Kaisern, die selbst für Götter gehalten wurden, ein Dorn im Auge. Der Statthalter Pontius Pilatius ließ ihn an ein Kreuz nageln, was später das Symbol des Christentums wurde. Ich glaube dort hing er drei Tage, bevor er endlich von Gott erlöst wurde. Man hat ihn dann in einer Höhle begraben, die man mit einem Stein verschlossen hat und zu Ostern war das Grab dann plötzlich leer, da er angeblich auferstanden ist."

„Und an so einen Unsinn glauben die Muggel?" „Es ist kein Unsinn! Es ist nun mal eine ihrer Religionen. Die Menschen finden Trost in Gebeten, wenn sie keinen anderen Ausweg mehr wissen. Ihr Gott, oder ihre Götter geben ihnen Gesetzte vor um ein besseres Leben zu führen." „Glaubst du etwa auch daran?" „Nein, ich war zwar früher mit meinen Eltern oft in der Kirche, aber mittlerweile bin ich Atheistin." „Ist das auch so eine komische Religion?" „Nein, es bedeutet, dass man nicht an Gott oder an irgendwelche anderen Götter glaubt." „Es gibt noch mehr Götter?" „Im Christentum, von dem ich dir gerade erzählt habe, nicht. Dort gibt es nur Gott, seinen Sohn und den heiligen Geist. Aber dann gibt es noch das Judentum. Sie glauben zum Beispiel, dass es einen Gott namens Jahwe gibt. Allerdings sehen sie Jesus nicht als Sohn Gottes, da ein Mensch, nach ihrem Glauben, nicht göttlich sein kann. Auch warten sie noch auf dem Messias, den Heilbringer. Der Islam wiederum hat einen anderen Gott, namens Allah, den die Muslime fünf mal täglich anbeten. Ihrer Meinung nach, ist Jesus zwar ebenfalls nicht der Sohn Gottes, aber ein wichtiger Prophet. Sie glauben, dass einst der Erzengel Gabriel einem ungebildetem Mann, namens Mohammed begegnet ist. Da der nicht lesen konnte, hat ihn der Erzengel so lag immer wieder mit dem Gesicht in das Buch gedrückt, bis er es schließlich konnte. Damit wurde aus Mohammed ein wichtiger und kluger Prophet, der den Glauben an Allah verbreitete.  
Dann gibt es da noch den Hinduismus. Die Hindi glauben an verschiedene Götter. Ganesha, das ist einer der Götter, hat zum Beispiel einen Elefantenkopf. Ein anderer ist Vishnu, der im Hinduismus sozusagen als Hauptgott zählt und in neun verschiedenen Gestalten auftritt. Für die Hindi sind Kühe heilig und dürfen nicht geschlachtet oder vertrieben werden. Überall in Indien laufen Kühe frei umher.  
Und die letzte der fünf großen Weltreligionen ist der Buddhismus. Er wurde von einem Mann, Buddha, begründet. Im Buddhismus gibt es keinen Gott. Viel mehr geht es darum, ein ordentliches Leben zu führen." „Und das war alles, woran die Muggel glauben?" „Nein. Es gibt noch weitere Religionen. Die Indianer in Amerika verfolgen zum Beispiel seit Jahrhunderten eine Naturreligionen, deren Gott der Große Manitu ist. Sie glauben, dass die Erde nur geliehen ist und dass Menschen und Tiere gleichermaßen Gast auf dieser Welt sind und dass der Mensch nur dass zum Leben nehmen soll, was er auch wirklich braucht. Eine ähnliche Einstellungen haben viele Menschen in Afrika. In Japan hingegen gibt es den Schintoismus und in vielen Teilen Asiens den Taoismus. Beides sind Religionen, die an Naturgeister und an die Geister der Ahnen glauben. Sie verehren die Natur und ihre Vorfahren, die ihrer Meinung nach als Geister auf der Erde leben. Wie du siehst, gibt es also viele Religionen." „Anscheinend ziemlich viele. Aber mal was anderes...warum musst du immer so eine Besserwisserin sein? Du bist zwar ziemlich klug, aber wenn du manchmal einfach die Klappe halten würdest, würde dich das durchaus attraktiver machen." „Bist du krank Malfoy?! Komplimente aus deinem Mund?!" Langsam war die Gryffindor wirklich besorgt. Sie unterhielt sich mit Malfoy im wahrsten Sinne über Gott und die Welt und dann machte er ihr auch noch Komplimente. „Warum denn? Dass du klug bist, weiß sowieso die ganze Welt, da kann ich es auch sagen. Und seit dem vierten Jahr hat auch sowieso jeder gemerkt, dass du ziemlich hübsch bist...Und jetzt verrat mir verdammt nochmal, was es mit dieser Platte auf sich hat, die du erwähnt hast." Hermione Granger verdrehte nur seufzend die Augen und begann dann mit ihrer Erklärung.

Draco lachte. „Das war damals schon ein starkes Stück von Weaselbee. Dumbledore musste uns mit ziemlich komplizierten Zaubern befreien." „Nenn ihn nicht Weaselbee. Er heißt Ron. Und außerdem kenn ich da jemanden, der fast genauso schlimm ist." „Wen meinst du denn?"


	3. BBQ: Duell der Väter

BBQ: Duell der Väter

„Dein Vater war eindeutig schlimmer. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Wochenende von vor zwei Wochen?"

Dumbledore hatte festgelegt, dass die Schüler im Schuljahr ihre Familien besuchen durften, damit die den Bezug zum Zuhause nicht verlieren würden. Und so war Hermione Granger am Wochenende mit Draco zu sich nach Hause appariert. Narcissa und Lucius waren ebenfalls zu den Grangers appariert um die Freundin ihres Sohnes richtig kennenzulernen. Außerdem wollte Narcissa gern einmal sehen, wie Muggel lebten und Hermiones Mutter hatte zugesagt ihr alles zu erklären. Ganz entgegen der Erwartung waren die Malfoys begeistert vom Lebensstil der Muggel und spätestens seit dem Nachmittagstee betrachte Narcissa Hermione bereits als zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Beim Abendessen gab es dann aber den ersten Konkurrenzkampf der Väter. Daniel Granger und Lucius Malfoy stritten sich doch tatsächlich darüber, wie man ein besseres BBQ zubereiten konnte. „Der Grill ist doch viel zu kalt. Man braucht Eichenholz, das brennt heißer.", erklärte Lucius, der zum Erstaunen aller, tatsächlich etwas vom Grillen verstand. „Das Feuer wird schon noch." beharrte Mr. Granger und konnte nach einer Viertelstunde dann tatsächlich das Fleisch auflegen.

Hermione, Draco, Narcissa Malfoy und Jean Granger beobachteten nur kopfschüttelnd wie der Kampf in die nächste Runde ging. Sollte das Fleisch erst gegrillt und dann mit BBQ-Sauce bestrichen werden, oder doch lieber in umgekehrter Reihenfolge? Und doch, Lucius Malfoy war fest davon überzeugt, dass das Fleisch ruhig noch etwas auf dem Grill liegen bleiben konnte. Am Ende schmeckte das Fleisch dennoch wirklich super und die Grangers entschieden sich noch ein kleines Feuer in der Feuerschale im Garten anzufachen. Hermione brachte eine Tüte mit Marshmallow, eine Rührschüssel mit Teig und einige Stöcke, woraufhin Draco sie nur verwundert ansah. Die Hexe lächelte und begann es zu erklären. „Das hier sind Muggelsüßigkeiten. Die Marshmallows steckt man so auf den Stock und hält sie übers Feuer. Wenn sie außen karamellisiert sind, sind sie fertig." Der junge Malfoy tat es ihr nach. „Das Zeug schmeckt gut...zwar ziemlich klebrig, aber gut.", bemerkte er. „Sowas sollte es auch in der Zaubererwelt geben.", stellte Narcissa fest, die sich inzwischen auch getraut hatte. „Und was ist das da?" „Das ist süßes Stockbrot.", erklärte Hermione ihrem Liebsten. „Du formst eine Rolle und wickelst sie um den Stock. Und dann hältst du sie übers Feuer und drehst sie langsam." „Diese Muggelsachen schmecken wirklich gut. Das müssen wir auch mal in Hogwarts machen."

Draco schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt weiß, was so ein Muggelgrill ist und wie er funktioniert." „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er es recherchiert hat.", grinste Hermione. „Aber jetzt mal was anderes...sollten wir es nicht langsam bekannt machen?" „Wenn du das möchtest. Aber sei dir dann auch im Klaren darüber, das wir dann erstmal das Hauptgesprächsthema sein werden." „Das ist mir klar, aber ich will es nicht länger verstecken. Und es ist auch nicht leicht, ständig Ginny vorzugaukeln, dass es nur eine Affäre ist und bei Harry und Ron, dass ich ständig Muggelsachen lerne. Langsam fällt es auf." „Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Theo und Blaise fragen auch dauernd, wo ich bin und versuchen mir sogar manchmal zu folgen." „Wir müssen doch sowieso den Weihnachtsball vorbereiten... Was hältst du also von einem Maskenball?" „Die Idee gefällt mir. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung...wir tragen beide unsere Hausfarben. Du als Kleid und ich als Krawatte. Sie sollen es ruhig alle sehen und rätseln." „Einverstanden."


	4. Weihnachtsball

Weihnachtsball

Die letzten Wochen waren wie im Flug vergangen und schon war der 25. Dezember da. Hermione erwachte an Draco gekuschelt und lächelte, während sie ihn dann etwas im Schlaf beobachtete. „Wie lang willst du mich denn noch so anstarren?", grinste er mit geschlossenen Augen. Hermione lachte. „Weißt du...in einigen Ländern heißt das 'Guten Morgen'." „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne.", antwortete Draco brav und gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er sich, wie war es auch anders zu erwarten, den Geschenken vor seinem Bett widmete. Das Kind im Mann ging eben nie verloren. Ein hübsch eingepacktes Geschenk, zog sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er öffnete es und fand eine wunderschöne Uhr vor. „Danke Hermione, die ist wirklich toll." Er lächelte und band sie ans linke Handgelenk. Hermione hatte sich indessen auch ihren Geschenken gewidmet. Von Mrs. Weasley bekam sie einen Schal, wie jedes Jahr. Ihre Eltern hatten einen Gutschein für sie. Sobald sie Hogwarts beendet hatte, konnte sie einen Führerschein machen.  
Draco sah interessiert zu ihr. „Was ist ein Führerschein?" „Das ist die Erlaubnis, in der Muggelwelt Auto zu fahren. Es ist quasi so etwas wie eine Prüfung. Dann bekommt man, nach bestehen der Prüfung, ein kleines Kärtchen und darf offiziell Auto fahren." „Aha...", Draco fand Muggelautos zwar vom Aussehen cool, besonders die, die er mit Hermione in diesem Bond-Film gesehen hatte, aber wirklich geheuer waren diese Transportmittel ihm nicht. Hermione hatte sich indessen den weiteren Geschenken gewidmet. Von Harry und Ron bekam sie 'Vergessene Zauber' und 'Die Geheimnisse magischer Wesen.'. Und selbst von Narcissa und Lucius bekam sie ein Geschenk. Ein neues Zaubertränkeset, mit dem man auch einige sehr schwierige Tränke problemlos zubereiten konnte. Dann sah sie sich um. Sie hatte nirgends ein Geschenk von Draco gefunden. Der hingegen lächelte und überreichte ihr ein dünnes Quadratisches Päckchen. „Ich wollte es dir gern persönlich geben." „Danke." Sie lächelte und entfernte vorsichtig das Geschenkpapier. Eine große schwarze Samtbox kam zum Vorschein und als Hermione diese öffnete schnappte sie erstmal nach Luft. In dem Kästchen lag ein wunderschönes Collier mit den dazugehörigen Ohrringen. Das Set bestand aus Rubinen und Diamanten, welche in Gold gefasst waren und viele kleine Blüten darstellten. „Draco, das kann ich doch nicht annehmen." „Doch du kannst." Seine Tonlage ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Danke...es ist wirklich wunderschön." „Dann trag es heute Abend bei dem Ball..." Draco lächelte und wandte sich seinen restlichen Geschenken zu.

Am Abend machte sich Hermione dann bereit für den Ball. Sie trug ein schlichtes rotes Kleid mit einem Herzausschnitt und einem Schlitz, sodass sie ungehindert, in dem eigentlichen engen Kleid, laufen konnte. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einer wunderschönen Hochsteckfrisur zusammengesteckt und die Ohrringe glitzerten nur so um die Wette. Gerade als sie sich das Collier umlegen wollte, nahm ihr jemand die Arbeit ab. „Du siehst wunderschön aus.", flüsterte Draco in ihr Ohr. „Danke.", sie ließ ihren Blick im Spiegel über ihn wandern und lächelte. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und eine grüne Krawatte. Er sah so viel besser aus, als auf dem Ball in der 4. Klasse. „Du siehst auch toll aus..." Sie lächelte und setzte vorsichtig ihre Maske auf. „Können wir?", fragte sie lächelnd, wobei sie merkte, dass der Zauber der Maske seine Wirkung entfaltete und ihre Stimme veränderte.  
Draco reichte ihr seinen Arm und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle. Kaum, dass sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, kam augenblicklich Getuschel auf. Draco Malfoy erkannte natürlich jeder, aber wer war die Schönheit da an seinem Arm? Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott standen etwas abseits, während ihre Ballbegleitungen noch schnell zwei Freundinnen begrüßen waren. Die beiden Slytherin gingen auf Draco und Hermione zu und begrüßten sie freundlich. Blaise wandte sich an Hermione. „Und du bist?" Diese lächelte wiederum nur und antwortete: „Das erfährst du noch früh genug. Und jetzt entschuldigt uns bitte. Draco, du hast mir einen Tanz versprochen..." „Nur einen?", lachte Draco auf und führte Hermione aufs Parkett, wo gerade ein Walzer gespielt wurde. Die beiden harmonierten perfekt miteinander und als der Tanz vorbei war, blieben sie ganz einfach auf der Tanzfläche.

Als die ersten Takte des nächsten Tanzes einsetzten, verließen die meisten Schüler die Tanzfläche, da die wenigsten einen argentinischen Tango tanzen konnten. Hermione grinste ihren Liebsten nur an. „Wollen wir?", fragte dieser nur und reichte ihr die Hand um sie zur Mitte der Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Es stimmte schon, dass Draco liebend gerne im Mittelpunkt stand, aber hier war es doch eher dem Tanz verschuldet. Das die beiden problemlos die Standard- und Lateintänze konnten, hatten sie bereits in der Muggelwelt unter Beweis gestellt. Hermione hatte Draco in ihre Lieblingsbar in der Muggelwelt mitgenommen. Und genau jeden Samstag Abend fand dort ein Tanzwettbewerb statt, bei dem sie spontan mitmachten und ihn auch noch gewonnen. Aber was hätte man anders von den beiden besten Hogwartsschülern erwarten sollen?  
Diejenigen, die dem, jetzt noch einigen, Paar auf der Tanzfläche Platz gemacht hatten, schauten bewundernd den Tänzern zu. Sie hatten ihre Bewegungen perfekt aneinander angepasst, was diesen Tanz noch leidenschaftlicher aussehen ließ. Luna, die mit Neville an ihrer Seite lächelnd den Tanz beobachtete, sah diesen grinsend an. „Was glaubst du, wann sie es uns sagt?" Dieser lachte nur. „Vermutlich heute...was ganz schön lange ist. Immerhin haben wir die beiden schon vor mehr als einem Monat zusammen gesehen...aber ich hab wirklich nichts dagegen. Er behandelt sie gut und wenn sie glücklich ist..." Luna lächelte. Ja, seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts hatte sich wirklich viel verändert.

Ginny, die neben Harry, Ron und Lavender stand beobachtete das Spektakel ebenfalls. Sie kannte nur eine Frau, die SO Tanzen konnte. Und das war Hermione Granger.


	5. Enttäuschung

Enttäuschung

Der Abend neigte sich zum Ende hin und nun sollten sich die Schüler demaskieren. Für die meisten war sowieso klar, wer hinter welcher Maske steckte, aber die Frau an Malfoys Seite war für die meisten dennoch ein Rätsel. Und so waren die schockierten Blicke nicht verwunderlich, als Hermione Granger zum Vorschein kam.  
„Hermione, komm her. Was willst du denn bei dem dreckigen Slytherin?!" „Sie ist meine Freundin, Weasley!" „Ach, jetzt verbrüderst du dich nicht nur mit dem Feind, sondern gehst mit ihm auch noch ins Bett?!" „Mit dem Feind? Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle Ronald Weasley. Draco ist mein Freund und ich liebe ihn!" „Du liebst wohl eher die Sachen, die er dir schenkt. Sag mal, wie oft musstest du mit ihm ins Bett um die Kette da zu bekommen?" Das Klatschen der Ohrfeige hallte in der ganzen Großen Halle wieder und es war mucksmäuschenstill geworden. „Ronald Billius Weasley, wie kannst du es wagen?!" Bevor noch irgendjemand anderes etwas sagen konnte, trat Neville vor. „Diese albernen Hausstreitereien sind doch lächerlich! Wenn Hermione mit Draco glücklich ist, dann lasst sie doch!" „Stimmt. Immerhin kann man sich nicht aussuchen, wohin die Liebe fällt.", sagte Dean, der Seamus' Hand hielt.  
„Genau.", Pansy Parkinson trat vor und hielt die Hand von Theodore Nott.  
Immer mehr meldeten sich, um dem Schulsprecherpaar zur Seite zu stehen. Harry jedoch hatte sich immer noch nicht zu Wort gemeldet und von Ron, Lavender und einigen Ausnahmen kamen die Wörter „Verräterin", „Slytherinschlampe" und ähnliche Wörter. Das reichte Hermione und sie verließ mit Tränen in den Augen die Große Halle, während Draco ihr schnell hinterher lief.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher ließ sich Hermione weinend auf die Couch sinken und Draco nahm sie sanft in den Arm. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermione..." „Es...es ist ja nicht...deine Schuld." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und weinte einfach nur still. Als sie sich dann in den Schlaf geweint hatte, brachte Draco sie vorsichtig ins Bett, zauberte ihr andere Sachen an und ging dann zu Dumbledore.

„Professor, haben sie einen Augenblick Zeit?" „Ich nehme an, dass es um Miss Granger geht. Kommen sie mit in mein Büro, dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten..." Der Direktor ging vor in sein Büro und Draco folgte ihm. „Nun Mr. Malfoy, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte der alte Mann, als er an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte. „Zweifellos haben sie ja auch den Vorfall vorhin bemerkt...Ich möchte sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, Miss Granger für den Rest der Ferien an einen ruhigen Ort zu entführen. Meine Familie besitzt einige Ferienhäuser auf der ganzen Welt und es wäre vielleicht das beste für sie erst einmal hier weg zu kommen." „Das klingt vernünftig. Sie haben die Erlaubnis. Aber dürfte ich erfahren, an welches Reiseziel sie gedacht haben?" „Ich dachte an Maui. Die Sonne und die Wärme dort werden sie vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen. Außerdem wird sie eventuell etwas von der Kultur dort abgelenkt." „Ja, das klingt vernünftig. Miss Granger interessiert sich sehr für fremde Kulturen." Bevor Dumbledore noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde Draco von seinem Zauber benachrichtigt, dass Hermione wieder wach war und weinte. „Professor, eine Frag noch...Dürfte ich mir Fawkes ausleihen, damit Hermione wenigstens etwas Schlaf bekommt?" Dumbledore sah kurz zu seinem Phönix, der zu Draco auf die Schulter flog. „Danke und gute Nacht, Professor." „Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy..."

Als Draco zurück in sein Schlafzimmer kam, saß Hermione dort zusammengekauert auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. „Hey...", flüsterte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken und setzte sich dann neben sie, während Fawkes auf das Bettende hüpfte. „Warum Draco? Warum sind sie so gemein?" „Sie können mich nun mal nicht leiden und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, kann ich ihnen das nun einmal nicht verübeln...", er seufzte, „Ich hab mit Dumbledore gesprochen...Ich hab vor, dich für den Rest der Ferien zu entführen..." „Und wohin?" „An einen warmen, sonnigen Ort, wo es dir besser gehen wird. Und deshalb brauchst du Schlaf..." „Aber ich..." „Unsinn, kein aber..." Draco sah zu dem Phönix, der leise anfing zu singen. Sofort wurde es Hermione warm ums Herz und sie brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Danke Fawkes...", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie auch schon einschlief.

Am morgen war Draco schon wach und rief Dobby zu sich. Er mochte den kleinen Hauselfen sehr und die beiden waren schon immer so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. „Dobby, kannst du mir bitte ein gefallen tun und uns das Frühstück hier rauf bringen?" „Natürlich, Mr. Draco. Was soll Dobby bringen?" „Am besten Pancakes mit Schokolade. Das muntert Hermione immer auf. Und vergess bitte nicht ihren Kaffee..." „Natürlich Sir. Miss Granger braucht Aufmunterung." Der kleine Hauself schüttelte sich kurz. „Sogar die Hauselfen haben gehört, wie Mr. Weasley Miss Granger genannt hat." „Ja, das hat sie ziemlich mitgenommen. Deshalb will ich mit ihr für den Rest der Ferien weg. Du kennst doch noch das Ferienhaus auf Maui, oder?" „Eine großartige Idee, Mr. Draco. Hoffentlich wird es Miss Granger dort besser gehen...", sagte der kleine Elf noch und war auch schon im nächsten Moment verschwunden. In der Zeit, die Dobby zum anrichten des Frühstücks brauchte, hatte Draco indessen die Koffer gepackt und klein gezaubert. Kaum war er auch aus dem Bad raus, erschien Dobby wieder, der den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum in Sekundenschnelle gedeckt hatte. „Alles fertig, Mr. Draco." Der Slytherin bedankte sich bei dem Elfen und weckte dann Hermione vorsichtig. „Liebes, Dobby hat uns Frühstück gebracht..." „Das ist nett von ihm..." „Dann sei schön artig und geh dich schnell fertig machen, damit wir essen können. Die Sachen sind schon gepackt und will nichts davon wissen, dass du angeblich keinen Hunger hast." Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte Hermiones Magen, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.


	6. Urlaub

Urlaub

Am Abend reisten Hermione und Draco per Portschlüssel nach Kapalua, wo der Familie Malfoy ein hübsches, kleines Haus am Strand gehörte. Es war ruhig gelegen, zwischen einigen Bäumen, hatte im hinteren Teils des Garten einen kleinen Whirlpool und ein Glasdach, damit man Abends die Sterne beobachten konnte. „Es ist wunderschön..." „Freut mich, dass es dir hier gefällt." Draco führte seine Liebste ins Haus und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sie sich umsah. „Heute entspannen wir uns am Strand und morgen zeig ich dir die Umgebung..." „In Ordnung. Danke, Draco..." „Sehr gut. Und jetzt zieh dir endlich deinen Bikini an.", grinste er.

Während Draco und Hermione in Hawaii in der Sonne lagen, zogen beim Abendessen in Hogwarts Gewitterwolken, in Form von Ginny Weasley, am Gryffindortisch auf. Sie war stinksauer auf ihren Bruder und ihren Freund. Ron hatte schließlich Hermione aufs übelste heruntergeputzt und Harry hatte einfach nur dagestanden und geschwiegen. „Ginny?", begann Neville vorsichtig „WAS?!" Der Gryffindor zog leicht den Kopf ein. Ein Flederwichtfluch von Ginny Weasley würde ihm so ziemlich den Tag vermiesen. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du mir bitte die Kartoffeln geben könntest..." „Entschuldige Neville. Es gibt hier bloß einige Leute hier am Tisch, die ich grad absolut nicht leiden kann." „Ich weiß, was du meinst.", erklärte Neville, der neben Ginny saß und bewusst weit weg von Harry und Ron. Ginny reichte ihm die Schüssel mit den dampfenden Kartoffeln und sah böse zu den beiden rüber. „Am liebsten würde ich den Beiden die heißen Kartoffeln in den Hals stopfen, damit sie nicht noch einmal so über Hermione reden." Ja, das war wirklich unter der Gürtellinie, besonders von Ron." „Ja, ich weiß gar nicht, was genau er hat. Schließlich ist es bewiesen, dass Malfoy die letzten Jahre für den Orden tätig war. Und Hermione liebt ihn wirklich sehr. Sie hat es mir gestern gesagt." „Wie lange geht das eigentlich schon mit den beiden?" „Etwa seit September, wo Harry und Ron, Sie und Malfoy in die Abstellkammer gesperrt haben." Neville musste lachen. „Was für eine Ironie. Ausgerechnet die beiden, die am meisten gegen diese Beziehung sind, sind die Urheber. Ganz im Ernst, solang Hermione glücklich mit ihm ist und Malfoy sie gut behandelt, versteh ich nicht, wo das Problem sein soll." „Ich auch nicht, Neville. Aber was soll man schon von Harry und Ron im Bezug auf Malfoy erwarten. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Harry, dass er nichts gesagt hat." „Ja, das war wirklich mies. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, was Hermione alles getan hat. Ist Hermione eigentlich noch immer mit Malfoy oben?" „Nein, er hat mir einen Brief zukommen lassen, dass er mit ihr für den Rest der Ferien weg ist. Er hat sie in die Sonne „entführt", weil er der Meinung ist, dass es ihr dort vielleicht besser geht." „Ja, etwas Abstand wird ihr gut tun. Besonders bei dem Grau hier. Vielleicht bringt sie der Abstand auf andere Gedanken." „Ich hoffe es wirklich. Und Malfoy tut ihr auch unglaublich gut. Hast du sie in der letzten Zeit mal genauer angesehen? Sie sieht besser aus und nicht mehr so überarbeitet...eben einfach glücklicher. Wann hast du sie zum Beispiel, außer für die Hausaufgaben, das letzte Mal in der Bibliothek gesehen?" „Das ist schon ein ganzes Stück her..." „Eben. Und hast du diesen Tanz gestern gesehen? Der war voller Leidenschaft..."  
Seamus, der mit Dean nur einen Platz entfernt saß, grinste: „Hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn die beiden noch auf der Tanzfläche übereinander hergefallen wären." „Ja, absolut heiß...", mischte sich Dean ein. Ginny grinste nun ebenfalls. „Wenn ihr wüsstest..."

Als es auf Maui dann auch abends langsam spät wurde, saßen Hermione und Draco gemeinsam am Strand und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. „Lass uns heute noch etwas unternehmen.", schlug Hermione vor. Die „Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn"-Taktik von Draco kam ihr gar nicht so schlecht vor. Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen. Vergessen, was die anderen gesagt hatten... Vergessen was Ron gesagt hatte... Vergessen, dass Harry nur mit enttäuschtem Gesicht daneben stand.  
„An was hast du denn gedacht?" „Warte einfach nur ab..." „In Ordnung.", antwortete Draco ihr leicht skeptisch. Hermione hingegen ging zum Haus zurück, mit Draco im Schlepptau und zog sich dort etwas anderes an. Als Draco sie so sah, viel ihm die Kinnlade runter. „Du willst SO gehen?!" Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, welches ihr kaum über den Hintern ging und ziemlich hohe Schuhe. „Ja, was dagegen?", grinste sie. Draco Malfoy war verblüfft...so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Andererseits wusste Hermione, dass sie dort, wo sie hingingen, so nicht auffallen würde. Draco hingegen trug ein schwarzes Hemd und tatsächlich eine Jeans. Hermione fand, dass Muggelkleidung ihm eindeutig besser stand als die Zaubererkleidung. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und apparierte mit ihm in eine kleine Seitengasse. „Wo sind wir hier?", wollte er wissen, als er von ihr auf eine belebte Fußgängerzone gezogen wurde. „L.A.", erwiderte sie, doch Draco sah auch jetzt kein Stück klüger aus. „8080 Sunset Strip in Los Angeles...", erwiderte Hermione, während sie in einen der Clubs ging und Draco hinter sich her zog. Sie ging zielstrebig auf den Kartenverkäufer zu und fragte nach Tess. Sie wurden zu einer schwarzhaarigen Frau geführt, die ein ziemlich gewagtes Outfit trug und ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen einige Schönheits- OPs hinter sich hatte. Hermione ging schnurstracks auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Tess, schön dich zu sehen." „Hermione, toll, dass du mal wieder vorbei schaust. Wie geht es dir?" „Ganz gut, dank Draco..." Nun wandte sich Tess auch ihm zu. „Du bist also das Frettchen, dass Hermione das Leben so schwer gemacht hat. Naja, Hauptsache du bist jetzt für sie da." Noch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, kam eine junge Frau zu ihnen. „Tess, ich hab schon wieder meine Kontaktlinse verloren..." „Ach Jesse... Naja, du kennst das Spiel ja...solltest du von der Bühne fallen: Beine gestreckt, Brüste voraus...", sie grinste. „Deine Ersatzlinsen liegen in deinem Schminktisch..." Tess führte die beiden zu einem der VIP-Plätze für Mitglieder. „Hier, macht es euch bequem. Ich muss eben schnell zu Dave wegen der Musik. Ach ja Hermione, ich hab dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk in die Schule geschickt. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob Sammy es schon geschafft hat. Sie ist eigentlich etwas klein dafür..." „Danke Tess...und nein, Sammy war noch nicht da..." Hermione lächelte und sah zu Draco, der immer noch etwas verwirrt aussah. „Was ist das hier für ein Laden?" „Eine Burlesquelounge. Ginny und ich haben sie in den Sommerferien gemeinsam gefunden und Tess etwas geholfen." „Und was ist dieses Burlesque jetzt genau?" „Schau einfach zur Bühne und pass auf..." Die Frau auf der Bühne war ungefähr Anfang 20 und trug ein ziemlich kurzes Korsettkleid. Doch der Tanz, war etwas, was Draco noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Der Tanz bestand aus vielen Verrenkungen und Körperbetonten Bewegungen, die in der Magischen Welt als obszön gelten würden. Draco Malfoy sah immer noch total verblüfft auf die Bühne. „DAS hast du dir damals mit Ginny angeschaut? Verdammt...ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du nicht so brav bist, wie du gern tust, aber das Weasleymädchen auch...verdammt..." Wenn die Gryffindormädchen alle so waren, dann war er eindeutig im falschen Haus gelandet.

Als Hermione am nächsten Tag wach wurde, sah sie aus dem Fenster und ließ ihren Kopf wieder ins Kissen fallen. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Draco der neben ihr lag und sie beobachtete lachte nur. „Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein..." „Morgen..." „Wie wärs, wenn wir heute einfach mal gar nichts machen?" „Das klingt traumhaft.", die Gryffindor lächelte versöhnlich. „Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt erst mal duschen und frühstücken dann."

Am Abend saßen die beiden dann schließlich vor dem Fernseher. Draco schaute grinsend auf das Krokodil, was dort Trompete spielte. „Ich weiß jetzt, warum du diese Disney-Filme so sehr magst. Sie sind so kindlich naiv und unschuldig. Da kommt einem die Welt gleich besser vor." Er hatte erst skeptisch geschaut, als Hermione den ersten Film eingelegt hatte, doch nun fand er es ziemlich toll. Zuerst hatten sie den Film über diesen Jungen mit dieser unglaublichen Stärke angeschaut, wo dieser verrückte Satyr dabei war. Dann hatten sie diesen Film mit diesem Mädchen angeschaut, was unbedingt Kämpfen wollte, begleitet von diesem lachhaften Minidrachen und dieser falschen Glücksgrille. Von da waren sie im Frankreich gelandet, wo eine Fee einem Mädchen ein tolles Kleid zauberte. Seltsamerweise kam ihm die Fee aber irgendwie böse vor. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seine Tante Bellatrix. Dann waren sie in den Orient gereist und hatten einen Jungen mit einem Affe und einem ziemlich seltsamen blauen Dschinn beobachtet. Dann hatten ein Fuchs und ein Bär einem Löwe und einem Wolf das Leben schwer gemacht. Und nun tanzte ein Kerzenleuchter mit Geschirr auf dem Esstisch und eine Kaminuhr wollte sie dazu bringen aufzuhören. Diese Muggel dachten sich wirklich ganz schön verrückte Sachen aus. Auf der anderen Seite musste Draco Malfoy aber auch zugeben, dass die Filme wirklich schön gemacht waren. Und wie hatte Hermione gesagt?: „Für Disneyfilme ist man nie zu alt!" Und irgendwie stimmte das auch, das hatte Draco bemerkt.

Leider war die gemeinsame Zeit am Ende der Welt ziemlich knapp bemessen und nach der einen Woche waren sie schon wieder im trüben und verschneiten England. Diesmal aber mit dem Unterschied, dass es Hermione viel besser ging als bei ihrer Abreise.


	7. Ein böses Mädchen

Ein böses Mädchen...

Sobald sie wieder im Hogwarts waren, hatten sich die beiden bei Professor Dumbledore zurückgemeldet, der sich darüber freute, dass es Hermione scheinbar schon besser ging. Dobby war so nett gewesen ihnen das Abendessen in ihre Räume zu bringen, damit die beiden nicht noch mehr Stress hatten.  
Am Morgen mussten sie sich dann aber leider wieder den anderen stellen. Da es offiziell keine Haustische mehr gab, setzte sich Draco einfach zu Hermione, die ihren Platz bei Ginny und Neville gefunden hatte. „Morgen...", gähnte Ginny noch. „Morgen...", kam die Antwort von Draco. Er war etwas geistesabwesend, da er immer wieder Hermione besorgte Blicke zuwarf, denn Harry und Ron saßen auch nicht so weit von ihnen entfernt am Tisch. Draco nahm sich einen Kaffee und hatte augenblicklich zumindest etwas bessere Laune. „Was habt ihr eigentlich im Urlaub gemacht?" Da Hermione gerade mit Essen beschäftigt war, antwortete Draco ihr. „Wir waren am Strand, haben uns Maui angeschaut...als es den einen Tag geregnet hat, haben wir diese Dinseyfilme angeschaut...", „Disney-Filme...", unterbrach ihn Hermione kurz zwischen zwei Gabeln Rührei. „Wie auch immer. Und den einen Abend waren wir noch bei diese Tess im Club..." „Ihr wart bei Tess?!" Ginny sah ihn an, als ob ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Ja und ich hab gehört, dass du auch schon da warst..." Augenblicklich passte sich Ginny´s Gesichtsfarbe ihrer Haarfarbe an. „Hermione, musstest ihm das erzählen?!" „Ja, und entspann dich, ich hab ihm nicht alles erzählt."

Bevor Ginny noch weiter fragen konnte, kam auch schon die Post. Ein Paket musste freilich auffallen. Es war ziemlich groß und wurde dafür aber von einer ziemlich kleinen Eule transportiert. „Das muss das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Tess sein...", stellte Draco fest, als die kleine Eule sichtlich k.o. bei Hermione landete. „Mach es auf!", wurde sie von Ginny gedrängt. Hermione öffnete also den Deckel und kaum das sie einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte, wurde ihr Gesicht knallrot und sie schlug den Deckel wieder auf die Schachtel. Ginny, welche nun absolut neugierig war, öffnete das Paket wieder und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was nun auch die anderen in der Nähe zu Hermione schauen ließ. Nachdem Ginny zumindest wieder etwas Luft bekam, stellte sie fest: „Ganz im ernst...das...das würde wirklich gut zu deiner schwarzen Jeans passen..." Sie holte lachend ein ebenfalls schwarzes Korsett mit einer Schleife heraus. Es bestand aus Satin, hatte einen Herzausschnitt, in dessen Mitte die Schleife prangte. Der Herzausschnitt und der Saum waren mit Rüschen aus Tüll besetzt, welche in mehreren Lagen übereinander genäht waren.

Allerdings war das Kleidungsstück auch von Lavender Brown gesehen wurden, die ziemlich spöttisch blickte. „Dafür ist Granger doch viel zu prüde!", giggelte sie und warf sich wieder Ron um den Hals. Draco und Ginny brachen auf einmal gleichzeitig in lachen aus. „Du bist auch nicht ganz richtig informiert?!", grinste Ginny böse. Lavender interessierte sich doch auch nur für Ron, weil er jetzt ein Kriegsheld war. „Hermione ist keinesfalls so brav, wie vielleicht alle denken." „Ach ja? Ich kann mir denken, wo sie in der letzten Woche war. Bestimmt in einer Bibliothek." Jetzt lachte Draco. „Nein, sie lag in einem Hauch von nichts am Strand, hat beim Surfen eine verdammt gute Figur gemacht und hat mich Abends in eine Burlesque-Lounge mitgenommen." Auf Neville´s fragenden Blick erklärte er: „Eine Burlesque-Lounge ist so etwas wie ein Stripclub, nur, dass sich die Mädchen nicht ausziehen, sondern alle so was ähnliches anhaben." Er deutete auf das Korsett, welches wieder vor Hermione in der Schachtel lag. Ginny kicherte und sah zu Hermione. „Hattest du etwa diesen knappen roten Bikini an?" „Ja." Hermione grinste. Sie wusste genau, dass Lavender diesen Bikini kannte. Schließlich hatte Hermione ihn im Sommer am schwarzen See angehabt. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Lavender zeigte, dass diese fast vor Wut schäumte.

Später als Draco und Hermione gemeinsam mit Ginny auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead waren, hatte Draco ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Zum Glück beherrscht Hermione den Wärme-Zauber so gut.", stellte Ginny fest. „Ja, das zeigt ganz neue Qualitäten an ihr...", sagte Draco mit ziemlich zweideutigem Grinsen. In den drei Besen angekommen, bestellte Draco an der Bar drei Butterbier, während Hermione und Ginny schon einmal einen Platz suchten und ihre Mäntel ablegten. Hermione und Ginny hatten sich bewusst an einen Tisch gesetzt, der gut einsehbar war und so sahen fast alle in den drei Besen, dass Hermione Tess´ Geschenk trug. Lavender, die neben Ron saß, stand auf und ging zu Hermione. „Du solltest dich schämen. Die Kriegsheldin des goldenen Trios ist das Flittchen eines Todessers. Aber Geschmack hattest du ja noch nie." „Weißt du Lavender...Ich lege keinen Wert darauf als brave Streberin zu erscheinen, denn das bin ich nicht. Ja, ich lerne, aber ich gehe auf auf Partys und..." „Du und Partys. Als ob!", spottete das blonde Gift. „Ja, ich gehe auf Partys. Aber eben nicht auf solche billigen wie du." Lavender schnappte empört nach Luft. „Das muss ich mir von einer billigen Schlampe wie dir nicht sagen lassen." „Also zuerst mal bin ich keine Schlampe, sondern du bist eine. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du mit Ron geschlafen hast, während ich noch mit ihm zusammen war. Übrigens auch einer der vielen Gründe weshalb ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe, zu meinem Glück. Dann bin ich auch kein Todesser-Flittchen, wie du so schön sagst. Falls es dir nämlich tatsächlich entgangen ist, haben Draco und seine Eltern bereits seit Jahren für den Orden spioniert. Und nur weil ich mich für Politik einsetze heißt das nicht das ich eine Langweilerin bin. Im Übrigen...einen Löwe interessiert es nicht, was die Schafe über ihn denken! Und jetzt verschwinde von unserem Tisch." „Und warum sollte ich auf eine Schlampe hören?" „Da du es noch nicht begreifst...50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das wiederholte beleidigen einer Schulsprecherin! Und ja Lavender...von meinem eigenen Haus!" Langsam hatte sich Hermione wirklich in Rage geredet, was auch Draco merkte, der wieder zu ihnen ging. „Hermione, sie ist es nicht wert..." „Du hast Recht. Also Lavender, verschwinde bitte. Wir würden uns gern in Ruhe unterhalten." Ginny lächelte nur teuflisch, während Lavender wieder zu Ron verschwand. „Ach, welch süßer Triumph.", grinste Ginny. Draco schmunzelte nur: „Gut gebrüllt, Löwe..."

Bevor jemand aber noch etwas sagen konnte ging die Tür auf und eine lachende Daphne Greengras trat ein, gefolgt von einem schmunzelnden George Weasley. Unschwer war zu erkennen, dass die beiden zusammen unterwegs waren. „George was machst du denn hier? Wirst du nicht im Laden gebraucht?", Ginny stand auf und umarmte ihren Bruder, welcher nur grinste. „Ich hab Fred den Laden überlassen, Angelina hilft ihm. Und was ich hier mache...ich besuche meine Freundin. Ich nehme an, du kennst Daphne bereits. Daphne, ich hab dir ja bereits von Ginny erzählt." Die beiden setzten sich mit an den Tisch zu Draco und Hermione. „Daphne, warum hast du nichts gesagt?", Draco sah sie verständnislos an. „Nachdem was bei euch los war? Das konnte George nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Du weißt, wie sein Bruder ist." Sie warf einen missbilligenden Blick in Richtung Ron. „Und wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?", wollte Hermione wissen. George grinste. „Ich hab Daphne schon bemerkt, als wir das Feuerwerk während der Prüfung veranstaltet haben. Sie stand vor Ron und hinter Luna und hat wie wahnsinnig applaudiert. Und vor einer Weile war sie bei uns im Laden. Sie hat sich übrigens einiges gekauft, also nehmt euch in Zukunft lieber in Acht vor ihr.", er schmunzelte.


	8. Der Abschlussball

Der Abschlussball

„Draco, hast du meine Schuhe gesehen?", Hermione hetzte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Schulsprecherräume. „Neben der Couch, Liebes.", kam die Antwort aus dem Bad, wo Draco Malfoy sich gerade um seine Haare kümmerte. In der Hinsicht war er wirklich ziemlich eitel.

„Und hast du auch...", weiter kam sie nicht. „Dein Schmuck hast du auf deinen Nachttisch gelegt, dein Umhang liegt über der Sessellehne, deine Handtasche liegt im Bücherregal neben der Tür auf Schulterhöhe und nein, du musst weder deine Frisur noch dein Make-up noch einmal ändern. Das sieht perfekt aus." Er trat aus dem Bad und zog sie lächelnd an sich. „Du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus." Er schob sie etwas weg und ließ bewundernd seinen Blick über sie wandern. Das rote Cocktailkleid umschmeichelte ihre Figur, ihre braunen Haare fielen in sanfte Wellen über ihren Rücken und ihr Lächeln sah einfach nur perfekt aus. „Und hey, die anderen können uns mal! Sieh dir doch George und Daphne an. Die Pfeifen auch auf das Gerede der anderen." „Du hast recht. Außerdem bekommen wir heute die Zeugnisse. Professor Dumbledore hat mir meine Zensuren schon verraten." Draco lachte. „Natürlich hat er das. Es wäre immerhin seltsam, wenn du als beste Schülerin aufgerufen wirst und total überrascht bist. Und jetzt beeil dich. Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle, die von den Vertrauensschülern der unteren Klassen geschmückt worden war, wie es seit Jahrhunderten Tradition war. „Sie haben wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.", stellte Hermione fest, bevor sie von Ginny zu Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Daphne und George gezogen wurden. „Na endlich. Wir dachten schon es wäre euch zu langweilig und ihr würdet gar nicht mehr auftauchen.", begann Blaise, woraufhin er von Hermione einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter verpasst bekam. „Au! Was soll das denn?" „Hab dich nicht so, du Riesenbaby." Draco's Freundin grinste. Sie suchten sich gemeinsam einen Tisch, von denen dutzende in der großen Halle standen, und lauschten dann Professor Dumbledore, der mit seiner, wie immer etwas verrückten, Rede begann. Im Anschluss wurden die Schüler aufgerufen und gingen nach vorn um ihre Zeugnisse abzuholen. Leise wandte sich Ginny währenddessen an ihre Freunde. „Habt ihr schon die Antworten auf eure Bewerbungen?" „Ja, wir haben alle den Job, den wir wollten. Allerdings bei weitem nicht so schnell wie Hermione. Normalerweise schreibt man Bewerbungen und bekommt nicht Anfragen zugeschickt.", erklärte Theo. Hermione lief Rot an. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür." Draco schmunzelte und kam Hermione zu Hilfe. „Liebes, was hältst du von einem Tanz?" Augenblicklich stand die Brünette auf und zog ihren Freund auf das Parkett. „Danke für die Rettung." Draco lachte nur und führte sie sicher über die Tanzfläche. Er wusste wie unangenehm ihr solche Lobpreisungen waren. „Immer wieder gern, meine Schöne.", ergänzte er, während er sie herumwirbelte, bevor er sie wieder sicher auffing.

Sobald der Tanz zu Ende war, sah Draco seine Liebste verschwörerisch an. „Wie wärs, wenn wir für einige Zeit von hier verschwinden?" „Mit dem größten Vergnügen.", antwortete Hermione und sie schlichen sich still und leise aus der großen Halle.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir hier draußen sind..." Hermione sah sich lächelnd um. Sie schlenderten den Weg zum See hinab, und von da würden sie einen der neuen Wege nach oben nehmen. Draco hatte ihr am Anfang des Weges sein Jackett gegeben, damit sie nicht frieren würde. „Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wie du gern die Wohnung einrichten würdest?" Die beiden hatten sich entschlossen zusammenzuziehen und somit hatte Draco sich um die Wohnung gekümmert, und Hermione den Teil gelassen, der er ihr mehr lag: das Einrichten. Er würde ihr natürlich helfen, aber es war hauptsächlich ihre Entscheidung, wie sie ihre gemeinsame Wohnung, oder besser gesagt, ihr gemeinsames Haus, in Belgravia einrichten würden. „Ich dachte wir könnten gemeinsam in eines der Möbelhäuser gehen..." „In Ordnung." „Und da wir in den ersten beiden Wochen bei deinen Eltern eingeladen sind, dachte ich, wir könnten Narcissa mitnehmen." „WAS?! Wieso denn das?!" Draco Malfoy sah wirklich entsetzt aus. Seine Mutter brauchte schon Stunden um ein einziges Kleid zu finden. Was sollte das erst in einem Muggelkaufhaus werden, wenn es um die Wohnung ihres Sohnes und ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter ging?! „Ja genau, deine Mutter. Und jetzt schau nicht so entsetzt! Sie hat einen guten Geschmack und wird uns sicher eine große Hilfe sein." „Glaub mir, Liebes...spätestens wenn wir mit ihr unterwegs sind, wirst du es bereuen." „So schlimm wird es schon nicht." „Komm nur in mein Salon...sagte die Spinne zur Fliege." Daraufhin fing er sich einen leichten Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein. „Jetzt sei nicht so dramatisch! Deine Mutter wird sicher eine große Hilfe sein. Und jetzt lass uns langsam wieder rein gehen...es wird frisch hier draußen."

Sie beeilten sich und waren schon nach knapp zehn Minuten wieder in der Eingangshalle, wo Hermione ihm sein Jackett zurückgab. Bevor Hermione jedoch wieder einen Schritt in Richtung große Halle unternehmen konnte, wurde sie von Draco aufgehalten, welcher sie zu sich zog und sie liebevoll küsste. „Ich liebe dich, Hermione Granger!" „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
